


Quiet in the Bunks

by ratty_basterd



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom!Ray, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sweetness, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratty_basterd/pseuds/ratty_basterd
Summary: Gerard and Ray really want adult-fun time but ever since they’ve been forced on tour for Revenge, they’ve also been forced to hide their relationship-both from the outside world and their bandmates.
Relationships: Ray Toro/Gerard Way
Kudos: 7





	Quiet in the Bunks

“Ray,” Gerard whispered, his eyes peering out from the sliver where he pulled back his curtain from his bunk. “What?” Ray asked, pulling his curtain back similarly. “Come here,” Gerard whispered in reply, before shutting his curtain. Ray sighed and pulled his curtain back enough to swing his feet out of his bunk and stand, stretching before shutting his curtain and joining his boyfriend in his bunk. “Hey,” Ray said, wrapping his arms around Gerard. Gerard kissed him, pressing his body against Ray’s. “Mh, baby,” Ray said, becoming interested. “You wanted me down here just to fuck?” Ray asked, smiling. “Yeah, I just- it’s been a while, babe, please-“ Gerard said, Ray cutting him off with a kiss. “We have to be really quiet, honey,” Ray said, Gerard nodding eagerly.

Ray kissed him, pressing his tongue between Gerard’s lips and making him whimper. Gerard repositioned them and pushed Ray down onto the bed, grinding against him hard. “Oh, honey,” Ray whispered, shoving his head back against the pillow. Meanwhile, Gerard panted above him, his tongue flicking out as he whimpered and moaned. “Quiet, baby,” Ray reminded him, the heat between his legs making him breathe heavily.

Gerard swallowed thickly. “Can I- can I take your pants off?” He asked, gaining a nod from Ray in response. He made work of the action quickly, getting a hand around Ray’s dick and licking the tip of it, making Ray strain to hold back a moan. “Gee, oh my god, please,” He said, his hips bucking up into Gerard’s mouth. Gerard smiled and spread Ray’s legs open, wetting a finger with his spit and easing the tip of it into Ray. “Fuck!” Ray hissed, grabbing one of the pillows in the bunk and putting it under his ass. 

Ray rocked himself down onto Gerard’s finger, his face red and hot. His mouth was open, as if he were moaning but silently. Gerard thought it was attractive. “Another,” Ray choked out after another minute, tossing...lube at Gerard, which Gerard was unaware of existing on the bus. He pulled both of his fingers out and put a generous amount of lube on his fingers, making sure they were coated well before putting them back into Ray’s tight warmth. 

Ray hummed quietly, the feeling more pleasant now that it wasn’t so dry. He was now shirtless, having taken off his shirt when Gerard was preparing his fingers. His chest was slick with a coating of sweat, his pecs rising and lowering with every breath he took. Gerard leaned up and kissed him, cradling his face with his left hand.

“I’m ready,” Ray said once they split. Gerard nodded and pulled his fingers out, wiping them on a towel he had left in his bunk after a shower. He pulled his clothes off fully and slicked himself up, turning red as he did it. “Sorry I don’t have condoms,” He said, Ray replying by saying it’s okay. He gently pressed the tip of his dick to Ray’s hole, making Ray sharply inhale. “Ready?” Gerard asked, earning a nod from his boyfriend, who was grasping the sheets of the bed tightly. Gerard pushed in slowly, letting whatever happen, happen. Ray’s face was twisted into a look of restraining, his brows furrowed and his eyes shut tight as his mouth was left open. Gerard pushed home and fidgeted, making a sudden moan break out of Ray, who turned fire truck red and clapped a hand over his mouth. Gerard chuckled and kissed his cheek, as he knew what he accidentally did.

Gerard started his thrusting, gentle and slow, barely moving as he let Ray get used to the feeling. “I- Oh, fuck, faster,” Ray whispered. Gerard did as he asked, now trying to aim for his g-spot. He hit it, knowing that he did by another loud moan escaping from Ray. He seemed not to care, as he wasn’t loud, per se, but definitely not quiet. 

Gerard whimpered above him, trying to hold back what he could. “Oh,” He moaned, his face flushing as his eyelids fluttered. Ray felt so hot and tight, he didn’t know if he’d last. “Ray,” Gerard panted, gaining the attention of his boyfriend. “Yeah, baby, I know,” Ray said, playing with a lock of Gerard’s hair. “I- I’m close,” Gerard said, thrusting into Ray hard and fast. Ray nodded before gasping, his eyes widening as Gerard hit his g-spot once more. He did it again and Ray inhaled violently, coming almost immediately after. 

Gerard copied his actions, panting after he did so. He pulled out gently, making sure that Ray wasn’t bothered. “Ray,” Gerard said, tiredly kissing him. “I love you,” He said, nuzzling into Ray’s shoulder as he laid on top of him. Ray chuckled and played with his hair, grabbing the towel from earlier and cleaning up.

“I missed this.” Ray said, tossing the towel in the corner of the bunk and covering him and Gerard up with the blankets, ready to go to sleep.


End file.
